Things Happen for a Reason
by bebecarizma
Summary: Harry spends the summer with Hermione. They finally confess their feelings for each other. How does Ron react to all of this? Who is the new DADA teacher and why does she look so familiar? Why does Harry keep seeing that black dog? Voldemort is slowly gro


On a bright sunny day in late-July Hermione Jane Granger woke up to a snowy owl tapping on her window. She immediately recognized it as her best friend Harry Potter's owl Hedwig. "Hey girl" Hermione said as she opened the window for Hedwig to come in. Attached to her leg was a letter from none other than Harry. She was wondering how he was holding up because of what happened at the end of fifth year. She hasn't heard from Harry since and she was starting to worry.

Hermione wasn't an average girl. She was a witch and the best friend of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Hermione had grown up a lot since the end of the term at Hogwarts. She looks more mature and her hair is no longer as bushy was it used to be, but now wavy and long cascading down past her mid-back. She also grew a little and now stood at 5'5".

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? Sorry I haven't written to you. I've just been writing to the Order to tell them I'm okay. How has your summer been? Mine isn't as bad. The Dursley's have been a lot nicer since the warning Moody and the others gave them while at King's Cross. I miss you and Ron. I hope you guys can get me out of here soon. So my birthday is in a week. What are you going to get me huh? Just kidding, trying to lighten things. Well what I really wrote this letter for was well, Hermione it's just so hard dealing with this. You're the only one that gets me. I think you know me better than Ron does. I was also wondering if well... maybe I could come stay with you at your house instead of going back to the Burrow or Grimmauld Place. Just you and me, I honestly am not up for seeing everyone else except maybe Lupin. Please Hermione I would really like it if it could just be you and me this summer. Then maybe a few days before school starts we could go stay with everyone else. Right now I just want to be with you. I have already asked Lupin and he said it was okay. Now it's just up to you and your parents. Well respond back to me when you can._

_Love,_

_Harry_

After reading the letter Hermione dazed off thinking that it would be only her and Harry for the rest of summer. It's something she's been dreaming about since third year when she realized she had feelings for Harry. She rushed downstairs to ask her parents if Harry could come stay with them for the rest of summer. Her parents gladly agreed muttering things about how it would be nice for a school friend of hers to be around so she wasn't lonely all summer. Hermione grabbed a piece of toast and a cup of water and ran up to her room where she gave Hedwig some toast and water. She gladly accepted and nipped Hermione's finger as a thanks. Hermione sat down and wrote her letter to Harry. She tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and she flew off. She could just imagine it now. The whole summer alone with Harry this is going to be very interesting.

Harry Potter the boy who lived was sitting at his window waiting for a response from the letter he had written to Hermione. Harry had also grown a lot over the past few weeks. He now reached 6'1" and he was fairly muscular from all those years of Quidditch. His hair was still the same. Messy and untidy, Hermione would always nag him about his unruly hair. Harry sighed staring out the window thinking about Hermione. He had never told anyone but he liked her a lot. He liked her as more than a friend. Normally knowing someone so long would make you think of them as brother and sister. But for Harry it was different. He was head over heals for Hermione but he never said anything to anyone. Not even to his best friend Ron. He knew Ron also had a crush on Hermione but Ron said he also liked half the girls of the whole 5th year last year at Hogwarts. Harry has liked Hermione ever since his first year of Hogwarts but he never got the courage to say anything to her. He thought differently this year though. This would be the year when he would tell her his true feelings. He had realized how much he cared for Hermione when he saw her hurt at the Department of Mysteries. Everything that happened that night he thought was his fault. And he didn't want the one other person he cared so much for to suffer the same fate as his late godfather.

As Harry was sitting there thinking about Hermione he didn't realize his snowy owl fly through the window until she nipped his ear. "Oh hey girl, sorry I didn't see you there." Harry said and he took Hedwig's burden from her. Harry gave her an owl treat and opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I just asked my parents and they said you could come stay with us! Isn't that great?! Well I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon around 12. I just got my license so we can go anywhere while you're here. We can also go out to lunch when I pick you up. I'm so excited this summer is going to be great! I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. So you better be packed by the time I get there. As for your birthday present, you'll see._

_Love Always,_

_Hermione_

Harry was ecstatic as soon as he finished reading the letter. 'The rest of the summer with Hermione' he thought, 'this was going to be great'. He went downstairs to tell his aunt and uncle he would be leaving the next day around noon and then went back upstairs to pack everything. When he was sure that he had everything packed he decided to go out and take a walk. Harry walked down Privet Drive to the park that was at the end of the street on Magnolia Crescent. He went to sit on a swing and think about how he would tell Hermione how he felt about her.

Harry thought about it and finally agreed with himself on how he was going to ask Hermione out. He got up off the swing and started to walk back to Number 4 Privet Drive because it was starting to get dark. As Harry was walking he thought he saw a big black dog. He did a double take and didn't see anything so he thought nothing of it just his mind playing tricks on him. Harry arrived at the house and went upstairs. Harry was pretty hungry but decided to wait until everyone went to sleep before he would go get anything to eat. In the meantime he wrote Lupin a letter to tell him that he was going to be leaving for the rest of the summer.

_Dear Moony,_

_Well I asked Hermione if I could stay with her the rest of the summer and she said it was okay. I just wanted to let you know that's where I'll be for the rest of summer. I probably will come back to Grimmauld Place a few days before term starts. I think I'm finally ready to tell her how I feel about her. Thanks for all of the help you've given me. I can't wait to see you again Moony. You're all I have left now. I don't know what I'd do without you. I hope to see you soon. Maybe you could drop by Hermione's in a few weeks and go to Diagon Alley with us. I think Hermione would love that too. Well I'll owl you soon. I'm going to go to bed now. I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon._

_Best Regards,_

_Prongs Jr._

Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg. "Deliver this to Remus, and I'll be at Hermione's starting tomorrow afternoon so you can just go over there after you deliver this if Remus doesn't have a response." Hedwig nipped Harry's finger in understanding and flew off. Harry sighed, "The only living creature around here that doesn't hate my guts." Harry headed downstairs to get something to eat. He headed back upstairs and looked out the window. He thought he saw that dog again, yet he thought it was just his mind playing tricks on him because he missed Sirius so much. Harry saw something flying in the night sky and realized it was Hedwig. "Hey girl, that was fast and he sent a package too?" Harry took the letter and package from Hedwig and opened it.

_Dear Prongs Jr.,_

_Well I would love to go to Diagon Alley with the both of you in a few weeks. You know I'm always here for you if you need me Harry, and I was going to give this to you on your birthday but it would be nice to give to you now. Well I'll see you soon._

_All the Best,_

_Moony_

Harry opened the package and it was a mirror. One like Sirius gave him but it was much different. There were markings around the mirror. He would ask Hermione tomorrow if she knew what they meant. Harry found a note with the mirror.

_Harry,_

_Well I know this is much like the mirror Sirius gave you and it is almost like it. This mirror works the same way as the other one. Whenever you want to talk just say my name. Your mother gave these to me for whenever I needed to talk to her about something because she was a very good listener. I just wanted you to have one also._

_Remus_

Harry was so happy to have something that belonged to his mother. He didn't have any of his mother's belongings so he looked like a child on Christmas day. Harry realized how late it was getting and fell asleep. He dreamed of Hermione that night. It was the best sleep he had in a while.

Harry had slept in until 10. 'That's funny' he thought, 'I never usually get to sleep in.' Harry got up and went downstairs to see that no one was home. He found a note on the table from his aunt and uncle.

_Make your own breakfast. You're Aunt, cousin and I went to London so we wouldn't have to see any people of your kind. You better be gone by the time we get back boy._

_Uncle Vernon_

'At least they cared enough to leave a note' Harry thought. 'Well I have two hours until Hermione gets here, might as well make something to eat and bring my trunk down.' So Harry made a little something to eat and went to bring his trunk down. He thought he might watch a little television since he never got to watch television normally, and he needed something to do for an hour until Hermione got there.

An hour later Harry heard the doorbell ring, he opened the door to see Hermione stand there wear a short jean skirt, a baby blue tank top and white sneakers. 'She looks gorgeous,' he thought.

"Harry! I've missed you!" Hermione squealed in delight.

"It's great to see you Hermione!" Harry said as Hermione took him into a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek. Harry blushed and went to get his trunk so Hermione wouldn't see his face. He loaded his trunk into the back of Hermione's car.

"Wow Hermione, your car looks great!" Harry exclaimed as he put the trunk in.

"I told daddy that a Mercedes was too much but he insisted on the best for his only little girl." Hermione said as she blushed.

"Well you deserve a great car like this, so where are we off to for today?" Harry asked.

"Let's go grab a bite to eat somewhere I'm starved." Hermione said as she got into the driver's seat.

"There's this nice restaurant a few blocks down, we could go there." Harry suggested

"Sounds good, let's go." Hermione said as she revved the engine.

They talked about things in the car about what's been going on since school let out. They walked into the restaurant and found a booth away from everyone else. Harry was about to say something when Hermione said, "Harry I need to ask you something."


End file.
